


Make Over

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other, friends being nice, pleather, rhinestones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Finn Balor gets inspired by Sasha Banks. He decides to make over one of his jackets.





	Make Over

                Finn looked at Sasha with envy. He knew her husband made her gear. He knew she could basically have any design she wanted. The rhinestones attracted his eyes. They way “Legit Boss” sparkled across her back. He wanted it. He wanted some embellishment on his jacket. He ran his hand over the lettering and she jumped.

“Sorry.”

“Everything okay?”

“Fine. I was just seeing how it felt.”

“Weird, but okay.”

            The night passed, and his mind was still on the jacket. He was sent to go home for a couple days off. He thought about asking Sasha’s husband if he could hook up a Balor Club jacket, but part of him didn’t want anyone to know. He had a lot of apprehensions when it came to some of his gear ideas. He pulled out a small sketchbook and sketched his plan out as Karl drove.

“What’cha doin’ back there Fergie Ferg?”

“I had an idea for me and Seth.”

            He watched Karl give a satisfied nod. He went back to reading a how to on adhering rhinestones to pleather. His plan was to go into the fashion district and pick up the supplies he needed based off the how to guide. He wasn’t sure what color he wanted. Pink or purple would have looked nice, but then he wondering if it would have been too much like Paige? He’d figure it out when he was there.

            The next morning, he made his way into the New York fashion district. He searched a couple stores when he found the perfect rhinestones. The woman at the counter seemed shocked that he wanted the interesting mix of pinks. She assumed too much about them. He went back to his apartment and pulled out one of his jackets. He took a deep breath and went to work outlining the letters.

            He was hours in and looking at it realizing he mixed up some of the pinks. He should have asked Karl’s wife to do this. He looked up at the Facetime coming through his phone. He answered and looked at the person on the other end.

“Hello, Zack. How’s Japan?”

“Typical. Is that a tweezer with a diamond?”

“No. It’s a Tweezerman with a rhinestone.”

“For what purpose?”

“I’m fixing a jacket. Well, improving it.”

“Rhinestone the tights too.”

“If I have enough rhinestones.”

            Finn continued the Facetime conversation while he adhered the rhinestones. It almost felt like his support system was there in the room with him. He would take casual glances up at the phone, while working diligently to get everything right. He noticed a few mis colored rhinestones, but he felt like it added something to the over all look of the jacket. He left it set. I took him a full pot of coffee. An hour conversation with Zack. Plus, two quiet, lonely hours. Over all he felt he worked fast.

            He looked down at it wondering when and if ever he was going to use it but, he felt that Sasha above everyone else needed to see it. He took a photo of it and sent it to Sasha. He saw her calling instead of replying to the text.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

“What does that mean?” He chuckled.

“Girl! That’s fucking hot! When it’s set, I wanna see it on you!”

“Tomorrow.” He beamed. “Is it okay?”

“It looks good. You did so good.” She paused. “I wish you could wear it on Raw, but, well, let’s not make it shitty. You did amazing.”

“Thanks.”

            Finn was proud of his work. He liked that it was seemingly accented with the darker pinks. His first work wasn’t too much of a tragedy. He understood where she was going with her statement. Maybe he’d brave the weather, and wear it at a house show. He knew she’d be blamed. People were already accusing her of making him effeminate, why not look good if the accusations were there.

            The next morning came faster than he was expecting. He walked into his makeshift office and looked at the jacket laying on his desk. He smiled at his handiwork. He needed to see what gear he had that would match the pink hues in the logo. He walked into his bedroom and dug through his gear bin looking for the perfect set. He put on black on black gear and walked back over to the office and put on the jacket.

            Finn looked in his full-size mirror. This was a look that he could get used to. He took a couple pictures and sent them to Sasha. Her reaction made it well with the time he spent. She was so into what he was doing. He walked back into his bedroom and dug through another bin. He put on some of her merch and sent her another photo.

Sasha: That Bitch™

Finn: I feel right.

Sasha: You look right.

            Finn smiled and sent the photos to Zack. He knew this would never get over, but he decided he was going to pack it for a house show. The world was going to see his work.


End file.
